counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
GSG-9
GSG-9 (G'renzschutz'g'''ruppe-'''9: "Border Guard Group 9") is a counter-terrorist faction in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Overview The German GSG-9 is one of the groups in the Counter-Terrorist faction. The unit was founded by Ulrich Wegener, after the Munich Massacre in 1972 as part of the then Bundesgrenzschutz ("Federal Border Guard Force"), which was renamed Bundespolizei ("Federal Police") in 2005. As the name (and the word Polizei on their vests) implies, they fall under the auspices of the police instead of the military - Germany's consitution severely restricts domestic use of their armed forces. They are famous for ending a 1977 hijacking in Mogadishu, Somalia and are considered as one of the best counter-terrorist units across the globe. Official description GSG-9 was born out of the tragic events that led to the death of several Israeli athletes during the 1972 Olympic games in Munich, Germany. Uniform GSG-9 operatives will wear different uniforms depending on terrain Uniform *'Standard '- Blue combat outfit, and kevlar vest with "POLIZEI" (back in CS, side in CZ and CZDS) *'Unseen Regular' - Green outfit, and black kevlar vest *'Jungle' - Green camo, and black vest Heads *'Regular operative' - Brown helmet, with black mask *'Special' - Brown helmet, face exposed (in Downed Pilot) *'Officer' - Black beret with Eagle patch, microphone and face exposed In-game This player model is frequently used in dark maps such as Nuke, Prodigy and Oilrig. Appearance ''Counter-Strike: Condition Zero The bots that use this model are: Cost 1 *Kenny *Floyd Cost 2 *Phil *Eddie Cost 3 *Larry *Cole Cost 4 *Rooster Cost 5 *Steel *Barney ''Deleted Scenes They appear in 3 missions. Lost Cause The player is first sent to infiltrate a Guerrilla Warfarecompound, his objective is to find provide to the CnC, the location of the german nationals. For this first part of the mission they only assist the player via radio communication. Later when the player reaches the hostages' position, 2 GSG-9 operatives are protecting the hostages. They assign to the player his next objective which is to clear a path for the 2 GSG-9 operatives and the hostages. They do no assist the player, they just brief him of his next objective and a little bit later assist him via radio communication. When the extraction team has been summoned by the player, a boat is sent to rescue the assault squad, the player and the hostages. Lostcause_gsg9_rescuers.png|The two operatives in charge of the hostages. Lostcause_gsg9_boat.png|The extraction boat ready to escort the assault team, the player and the hostages. Motorcade Assault In Motorcade Assault, members of the assault team(GSG-9 members) are assigned to assassinate the target while he attempts to escape, after holding off the resistance, the Commander orders Marco to hold the position, while the Commander and player move, then, the Commander was hit by a sniper, forcing the player to fight his way to kill the target and complete the mission. On the way, the ground team(GIGN forces), are pinned down by heavy enemy fire, killing 2 operatives and the other two managed to get to the evac point. Then the player fights his way to the target,realizing that the VIP is safe from bullets, the player spots a crate with HE grenades and manages to get one through the window, killing the target. The last part, the extraction team(GSG-9 members) is pinned down by enemy snipers, the player manages to eliminate all snipers and reaching the extraction point in time. Motor_assault_team.png|The assault team. Motor_at_ready.png|Ditto, ready for assault. Motor_extraction_team.png|The extraction team, with a member of the ground team. Downed Pilot A German military chopper has been shot down by the Argentinian branch of the Guerrilla Warfareduring training. A search and rescue squad has been sent. The bravo team (which features the player) finds the crash site and immediately starts looking for the pilots. They fight several Guerrilla Warfaremembers and a whole abandoned mine and compound which serves as their base. Later after the bravo team has rescued the first pilot, the player is stunned and imprisoned, he then escapes with ease. After eliminating a lot of enemies, the bravo team proceeds to the compound, where 2 pilots are held. When both are secured and safe. The extraction team arrives, ending the mission. During the first part of the mission, operatives are helping the player eliminating a few enemies. During the mid-part, the player is completely on his own. During the last part of this mission, he is again assisted by the bravo team. Downed_pilots_helis.png|The helicopter cabin. Downed_heli_back.png|The back of the helicopter. Downed_bravo.png|The bravo team. Downed_pilot01.png|The first pilot Downed_pilot02.png|The second pilot. Downed_pilot03.png|The third and last pilot. ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive The hand model used by the GSG-9 features dark teal sleeves with a lighter shade of teal for the outside of their gloves, the inside being black. They were the third model made playable in the Global Offensive Beta, being on many more maps such as Office and Train prior to the August 10 2012 update introducing other models The GSG-9 appears in only one map: *Baggage Equipment Military Equipment The GSG-9 is know to use the following weapons: *M4A1 *MP5 Navy *Benelli XM1014 *Scout *USP *M72 LAW *Radio *Steyr AUG (Only used by the player). *FAMAS (Only used by the player). *Five-seven (Only used by the player). *UMP (Only used by the player). *HE grenade (Only used by the player). *Smoke grenade (Only used by the player). *Flashbang (Only used by the player). Civilian Besides the Medkit, they are not seen using any civilian equipment. Vehicles They are known to use the following vehicles: * Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk * River boats Gallery ''See: GSG-9/Gallery Trivia *The game file name for this player model is "gsg9". *In Counter-Strike 1.6, the helmet of the original GSG-9 featured (unusable) goggles. Later on in Condition Zero, the goggles were removed and replaced with a visor in Global Offensive. *The GSG-9 were shown on the promotional pictures for all the Counter-Strike games. Perhaps somewhat ironically, they appear in only one map in Global Offensive External links *GSG-9 at Wikipedia. Category:Factions